Alphas' mate
by seiyan13
Summary: this a story about Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and kouga and how inuyasha becomes their mate. Sesshoumaro seme Kouga and Inuyasha uke talk of mpreg and mpreg later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As I walk I had a strange feeling I was being watched. But that's crazy right, no one would want to stalk someone like him. And it seemed like they where talking to someone every hour of so. This guy was getting on his nerves his been fallowing me for 2 months and I don't know why.

I walk to the near by wooded area and hide up in one of the trees and masks my sent. The man fallowed me. He was looking around, probably to find me. When he got under the tree I was on I jumped on him. He looked up right as I landed on his chest. I stared him in the eye with a smile and then I grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer.

I looked him in the eye and said "Why are you fallowing me."He doesn't answer so I pull on his hair. He smiles and says "I wasn't following you I was...um...just...uuugggg crap. My alpha ordered my to watch over you. And that's what I have done for the last 2 months."

Why. Why has your alpha ordered you to watch me ? And who are you." i asked.

"I am my alphas, beta Christian. And my alpha has the honor of explaining. And Inuyasha?"

" Yes?" said Inuyasha. In a tone that said he was weary of Christian.

"Can you for one let go of my hair ? And for two can you get off of me?"

" I don't know about your pack or your alpha so I don't think he should explain I think you should, right now. Because I don't like being followed by a man because his alpha a man I don't know anything about told him too." said Inuyasha.

Now will you tell me what this is about because I have been granted the 3 months to stay hear. And I haven't cause any trouble and im leaving in about two weeks."

Christian's hair was let go but Inuyasha still sat on him, and Christian wasn't getting in trouble because he hurt the little...half-ling.

Inuyasha then smiled and got off Christian and walk back to the trail that led to the sidewalk.

When Christian caught up with Inuyasha he was by his car so he grabbed him by the arm and pulled slightly. Inuyasha swung around and growled. He swiped at his hand but Christian pulled it back.

"What did you do that? Shit that would have hurt."

"Well don't just grab at me. And what do you want, your following me, so follow."

Inuyasha then started to walk towards where his work place. Christian followed right behind him. They stop in front of a little cafe. Then Inuyasha went in and went to work.

OoOoOoOoOo

Koga was walking towards his bedroom were one of his mates Sesshoumaru was. Me and Sesshoumaru found him 2 months ago when he was given permission to be on are lands. I still wish I gave him the permission face to face. But instead I have my gamma Jaycee do it. Then when I smelled his sent on Jaycee I knew he was are mate. Sesshoumaru also smelt the mating sent of their boy on Jaycee. Koga was brought out of his thoughts when he reached his door. He smelled Sesshoumaru and I got hard. As I walked in I saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the desk in their room. He walked in and seat on the bed. Sesshoumaru turned around at me with those beautiful eyes of his, I really started to get hard. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and he smiled. Koga knew the Sesshoumaru could smell his arousal. He could also smell the the more powerful alpha's arousal. Said alpha got up from the chair and the desk and walked over towards me. I know we both needed this since we smelled our little mate Inuyasha we have both been extra horny. As he walk over towards me I stared to whimper and he smiled. I knew what he was going to do to me and couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Sesshoumaru walk towards me I moved up the bed. He got on the bed and moved up the bed following me. Once he was on top of me he started to kiss me. It was a hard possessive dominating kiss. He was devouring my mouth and I loved it. He started to undress me first my graphic tie then my pants and the my shoes and socks, while he kissed down my body. Then he went to my nipples. He began to lick and sucking on my right nipple and tweaked my left nipple. I cried out like the bitch I am for him. He then started to kiss down my abdomen and I jerked up when he kiss my belly.

Well well is my little wolf enjoying himself ? Asked Sesshoumaru.

Yes. Please im so... aaaaahhhhhhh." yelled kouga as Sesshoumaru suck his cock head. Sesshoumaru then licked the head and all the way to the base he then engulfed the cock to the back of his throat. Kouga cried out when he came in the back of Sesshoumaru throat. Sesshoumaru came of Kouga cock with a _'p__op'_ he then turned Kouga onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air. He then licked Kouga's ass and when it was nice and wet he put a finger in. Kouga was cry out Sessoumarus name.

"Kouga who do you belong to? Asked Sesshoumaru asked while his finger curved up and he hit Kouga's sweet spot.

I belong to you my alpha...unnnnggggg... please may I come? Asked the aroused wolf prince.

" Good answer my little wolf. Cum now. Said Sesshoumaru. And right after he said it Kouga came without even having his cock touched.

By the time Kouga was done cumming Sesshoumaru finely had undressed and was now slicking up his cock with lube and was at Kouga's entrance. He started to push his big cock into Kouga's whole. Kouga moaned the whole time. When Sesshoumaru was stetted they started a nice hard fast pace. Kouga started to whimper and cry from the pleasure of Sessoumarus big fat meaty cock in his ass. And then out of no were Kouga's orgasm was on him. He came with a shout. Sesshoumaru wasn't finished though, he kept fucking Kouga's ass hard, fast and deep, till he came deep inside Kouga's ass. When they were both sated they fell asleep together in a heap of limbs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

when I got off work it was 7:30 and Christian was still following me. I went into my building and walked into the impiety hall way and told him to come on out. He walked in the hall way and walked over in front of me.

" OK do you want to came in you can even sleep on the couch sine you wont stop following me."i then walk into the house and stood with the door open. He walked in a stood by the couch.

" thank you. Do you have work tomorrow?" ask Christian.

"no I have tomorrow off so I can start to pack since I leave soon. Why?"

"i will take you to the alphas house then. After you pack or before is your choice and it will probably effect the time you find out." as he said this he sat down on the couch.

" Don't you have to ask your alpha before you invite me over?asked the cautious Inuyasha.

"my alpha wood love it if you cam over so why don't you." asked the beta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke with a good felling my little wolf still asleep an his side snoring so cutely. I got out of bed and walk over to my desk were my phone was. I picked it up and called my beta Christian. When christian picked up there was a voice In the background then I realized it was my mates voice I growled. "Chris why do I hear my mates voice? And you better not lie to me either."

" well when I was following him yesterday he kinda...jumped me and asked me so questions And then he invited my into his home. I slept on the couch and made sure he was fine. promise. O and well we will be coming over today so he can ask you why I was following him. On your orders." Said Chris.

(crap. And I thought it would be a good day. Maybe it will?)thought Sesshoumaru.

" fine then bring him over in a here I want to see his reaction when he meets me and Kouga." while saying that Sesshoumaru walk over to the bath room and started the bath.

When he was done talking to his beta he hung up the phone and woke up his little wolf and they took a nice shower.

Ok I know im not that good first story ever and im try thought so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello this is seiyan I hope you are enjoying this story I am try and im not that good of a writer so tell my what I did wrong or tell me what you like about it. that would be a great help in writing this story. O and if you have any idea for me please let me know.

Chapter Three

When I was in the bath I started to waken full instead of being in a half sleep - half awake state. When I moved I moved over Sessoumarus cock. I then moved some more so I can make him hard. But he grabbed my hips and stilled me. I whined I wanted to get fucked silly. But it seems sessho doesn't want to fuck me right know so I pouted. sessho laugh and said "i will fuck you later but Inuyasha is coming over. Christian got caught and now are baby wants some answers so we can now. But maybe later"

"Fine guess that's OK but are you explain of do I since im alpha? What a minute how did you find out before me?" asked the confused wolf.

" I found out because he call my phone and told me about it."said Sesshoumaru.

"He should have called me!" said the annoyed wolf.

"You were sleep anyway so I still would have been informed first." said the amused lord.

" I don't care I should have been the first to know and anyway we should be getting ready for are mate." with that the wolf got up and out of the tube.

He walked into the room and dried off while I watched. It was a lovely site. But we need to get ready so I started to get dried off and started to get dressed.

I had on a white dress shirt on and nice and tight white gens. While Kouga had on a black t-shirt and nice blue genes that fit his ass nicely.

" what are you looking at my love?" ask kouga while sticking his ass out a little.

" nothing. come on we need to go." said Sesshoumaru by the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sate in the back seat of a SUV on the way to the alphas house and I am kinda of nervous because im not sure why I was being watched. Especially not by the alphas beta. I watched ass we got to the woods and we drove onto a dirt path. The tree started to then out 15 minutes into the forest. When the really then out we came into a very large clearing with a huge house...not a house a mansion in the middle. Christian hasn't talked the whole ride so I was just a little startled when did.

" hey you going to get out or do you want to stay in the car and not get the answers from my alphas."

" did you say '**ALPHAS**' as in more then one?"

" yes. We have two their mated. Why?"

" Nothing just asking." said the still worried man.

" well are ya ready?"

" yes I want to know if im going to be safe here for my last two weeks."

**and with that I have to end it her im not really sure what to do with it know how to continue. Any ideas would be appreciated very much. Please say if you liked it of not if not it will be a quick ending. I am not very good at writing my ideas down. So if anyone wanted to help me out please do help the new be.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hell the is seiyan It seems someone wants me to continue so I will try. But I might needs some help so if any one wants to help me they can I would really like that and after this and maybe chapter five I probably wont be able to write that often since school is going to start soon and I have to get ready for the new school year and do other thins. and I have my nieces and my nephew to help with so they might come out every week or every two weeks.

Chapter four

I smelled my mate's sent a soon as he was in the house so Kouga and I went to great our little one.

" sessho. Are you OK you have a scary grin on your face?" asked a worried kouga.

" Scary how." asked a intrigued Sesshoumaru.

" scary like you are thinking of gutting someone of you are very angry and are about to attack or something. You now the one you have when you killed my sister."

"O then I better stop then hun." asked a smiling Sesshoumaru.

"ya probably. Don t want to scare off our little baby."

With that they walked into the living room to waiting beta and a cute little inu-halfling mate. As Kouga and I walked in I saw Inuyasha look up and I saw how he swallowed when are eyes met and the he turned his head and blushed. When his eyes land on kouga I see Inuyasha lick his lips and move just a little bit and I knew Kouga caught the movement. Because he had a smile on his face.

Christian stood up and walked over and bowed to up. Kouga rested his on his shoulder. "you may rise Chris. Now can you please tell me how you got caught." said kouga with a smile on his face.

" it seems I didn't give him the credit he deserved." 

"hello. Ya don't liked to be talked about like im not in the room. If you going to kick me out of you lands then do so it doesn't matter it only means I have to move two weeks early."

" o it seems you have some bite now don't you?"said a smirking Sesshoumaru.

" Sesshoumaru lets not up set him since we have still to tell him. Come on lets go to the dining room its time for breakfast. Come eat."

**OK so I got them so they have meet but how should I have made it so they tell Inuyasha. So wood someone tell me how they would like my to continue because the story wont be more the 7 chapters maybe 8.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello every one I hope you are having a good day and have read a nice fan fiction recently. Today's chapter might be the last one for a little while maybe not but the story will probably end done soon I wish every one a good read. O and if any one wants to give me any ideas for a new story or one for the ending because im still wondering how im going to do it myself so a little help would be a great help with story. And thank you for all who have read the story and write me about it. It is a great help.

Chapter Five

As we walk to the dinning room I can tell Inuyasha is a little scared I can feel it in his aura.

" Inuyasha." I say.

" Yes alpha?!"

" no need to be afraid im not going to hurt you or is anyone else in our pack."

" Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, christian come on site down."

As we reached the dinning room table myself and kouga sit at the head of the table.

" alpha my mate's sister text my mate just went into labor so I must excuse myself."

"of course you should be there for the birth of you pup. We wont stop you but be careful on your way there and back. And good luck to your mate." and with that Christian was gone leaving Inuyasha alone with this two intimidating men.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And after eating the alphas led me too the alpha office. When we got there I sat on the couch next to alpha Kouga while alpha Sesshoumaru stood in front of us. I look up into his gave and I start to feel like what my mother told me was what I would feel if I found my mate. But that's not possible hes mated to kouga but for some reason I feel the same about him and I wonder if I could possibly have two mates.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sesshoumaru clearing his throat.

I look up again and realized I had lowered my head and was deep in my thoughts. He was smiling at me a nice beautiful smile that had me entrapped.

" you want to know why you were trialled. So we will tell you."

" we had you trialled because you are our third. the one that competes our tirade."

" what do you mean by that. Are you trying to tell me that you two are my..."

" mates yes we are we are your fated mates cant you tell because we could tell by you wonderful sent."

" wait how could you. We never met before how could you know?!"

" your with our beta the day you came to ask for temporary stay. Our beta had your sent on him from your time with him. We knew the moment we first smelled the sent on him you were our mate so we sent Chris to watch you."

" so I am the mate for both of you?" I asked. I wasn't expecting this when I came to this city. Wow I found my mate(s). and their alphas.

" yes. you are the last of our triad. Do you want to be our mate?" asked kouga before Sesshoumaru could.

" I always want to find my mate, but I guess its mates. I would love to be your mate if you promise me something first."

" yes and what would that be little one" asked a smirking Sesshoumaru.

" that you wont hurt me if you don't get your way or something upsets you."

" we wouldn't do something like that even if you didn't ask anyway."

" really, promise."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and said "of course we promise a mate is some thing the cherish not abuse."

" OK I'll be your mate. but there's something you should know."

when they looked at me to continue I said:

" I can get pregnant."

and with that we end this chapter and go on the the second to last chapter or maybe it will be the last chapter. O well any way please tell me what you think. And keep reading. Till next time. Have a nice day. Bye bye.


	6. author note

Hello the is seiyan and I will not be writing the final chapter in till I get going with school so after maybe two more weeks I will start writing the final chapter for this fan fiction. And if anyone want to be my beta just PM. me.


	7. Chapter (last chapter)

Hello this will be the last chapter of this fan-fiction. I will be taking ideas for a new fan-fiction from anyone who wants to give one. Just send me a pm about what show, book, anime, manga, movie, or cartoon. And what characters you want me to use and what you want it to be it about. And whatever else you can think of to put in to the new fan-fiction. Just Pm me. Also im still looking for a beta to help with the story just PM if you want to do that. And if you do Pm me please tittle it for whats it's about so I know whats it about and I can sort it out. Thank you for reading enjoy.

Chapter six

" you can get pregnant?" asked a shocked Kouga.

" yes I can. But only by my mate(s). I can have children the way a woman can but slightly different." said Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was just looking at Inuyasha. Kouga was smiling like a loon. And Inuyasha was looking like he was about to through up. Finally Sesshoumaru said " that's good because that means you can Cary my heir."

Inuyasha looked up a Sesshoumaru and smiled he. His smiled brightened up the room.

" So your OK with it, with me?" asked Inuyasha .

Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch Inuyasha was sitting on. He sat down on the side of him. He took his hand in his and said " im fine with it as long as you fine with having a alpha and a demon lord as mates." Kouga said " same here I wood love to have you fate with our pups."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said to Kouga " still not going to happen your a natural bottom you are not going to top Inuyasha so you cant make him fat with pups. But I can." said a still smirking Sesshoumaru.

Kouga pouted while Inuyasha laughed and kiss them both on the cheek.

" OK since it seems we are good I guess we can start are life together." said Inuyasha.

" nope we still get to mate you." said Kouga and Sesshoumaru in uni-sen

so now I am done with this like I said I am looking for a Beta and new ideas for a new Fan-fiction. Also thanks to all that have read my story so far and for all that will come to read it. Also I hope everyone has a good school year after this nice summer. And to anyone who wants to please tell me what you liked what you didn't like about my story. Please it will help me in the feature


	8. Chapter 8

This is seiyan and this is a look into their future. The fist bit is from Kougas point of view then inuyasha 's and also don't like it don't read it since its yaoi. Boyxboy. Also im still looking for what else to write any ideas just privet message me.

3 months later.

Inuyasha was with nougat while Susshoumaru was out of their lands. They were watching a play. It was a romantic play. Since inuyahsa found out he was pregnant two weeks ago hes been all over his mates. And since he only had one at the moment he was all on him it didn't matter that they were watching a play because Inuyasha was practically in Kougas lap. When the play ended Inuyasha was getting tired so the were heading back to the mansion. It had been a week since susshomru had reluctantly left and he would be coming home soon. By time they got back it was dark and Inuyasha was nodding. When they were walking up towards the steps Kougas smelled sesshoumaru sent and it was strong meaning he musts go back early. Since we found out Inuyasha is pregnant sesshoumaru doesn't want to elev us alone at all. When I opened the door to the mansion there he was siting on the couch reading. He looked up and smiled he put his book down and came over towards us. He gos and picks up the nodding now half asleep Inuyasha. He then starts up the steps and looks down at me and ask if im coming. So we go up stairs and we tuck in are sleeping pregnant mate. We then go to the siting room in the suite we call our room. I go down stairs and I make myself and sesshoumaru something to eat. When im going up the stairs I see the book that sesshoumaru was reading. I pick it up after putting the tray of food on the coffee table. He picked up the book labeled '_the cutest baby names ever' and he then put it on the tray so they all could go over it when Inuyasha woke up._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_

5 years later

Inuyasha was so irritated right now Jane their 5 year old was hiding because she didn't want to get a bath. She was good at hiding so good that Inuyasha was on his way to get inuyahsa so he could go sniff her out. He was on his way to Kougas study. When he got there he was surprised he had caught kouga on his back while sesshoumaru fucked him. He blushed beat read. While sesshoumaru turned his head and smirked. Inuyasha slammed the door closed and walked down the hall blushing beat red. It looked like would have to sniff her out himself.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

4 hours later

their baby girl was sleep and they were in the living room of their mansion and Inuyasha was in-between kouga and sesshoumaru. They were cuddling and Inuyasha said im glad I came to this town and im glad I stayed. Kouga and sesshoumaru nodded their agreement.

**The end**

_this I s because people wanted to know what happened after they found out he could have children. Also still looking for a beta and I think the polling is up on my page. Also please tell me what you thing. Because every time go and log in and I see that people read this and favorite it and follow it, it makes me happy. So to make this story better I want a beta to help me just send me a privet message. Also this is the very last chapter no more ever to be written. Though I might wright a thank you to how favorite this or followed._


End file.
